Lost Memory
by Morganville-HIMYM716
Summary: (Sorry for the bad title) One-shot. Set a week after the end of book 5. Isabelle's first person about what the angel made her forget, was it something important, or just something important to her. (Worst summary ever!) Please review!


It was killing me that I didn't know. What memory did I give up? When Alec pretended he didn't know Magnus for a second I really believed him, now it worries me. Did I forget someone? Something important?

"Hey, Iz." Simon came and sat next to me on the steps of the institute. It had been a week since Sebastian disappeared and now the weight of everything else was crashing on me. I plastered on a fake smile and waved for him to sit down.

"Hi." I said. He frowned. "What?" I asked. Did I have something on my face?

"Are you okay? Really?" He put a cold hand on my shoulder, strangely I found that comforting. Thank god I didn't forget him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" The fake smile still in place.

"Because your hearts beating, like, super fast." Simon pointed out. "What's up Izzy?" He asked again. I had to tell him, but I found myself lying again.

"I'm worried that Sebastian will come back." _Not a lie_. But also not what he was asking me. He bought it and I felt really guilty. Simon hugged me.

"It's going to be okay, we'll get through it, we always do." He said soothingly. Since me and Simon dated I'd been having these odd fantasies about me and him. I know he's meant to be my enemy, being a downworlder and all but I couldn't help, I really liked Simon.

"I know we do." I squeezed his hand tightly in mine and rested my head against his shoulder. I could practically feel him smile as he put his head next to mine, I tingled with joy. I had been with other guys in my life, guys my parents would clearly disapprove of, like that back stabbing faerie traitor Merlion who had been working with Sebastian, the occasional vampire or lycanthrope (werewolf) and even one rather annoying warlock. But with Simon it was different, I cared for him like I never thought I could. I wasn't sure if it was love I felt, but it was something I never wanted to lose.

"Hey." Simon said quietly. I looked up at him. "Wanna come back to mine for a movie, Jordan's out all night with Maia." He suggested. I grinned and sat up.

"I'd love to." Are faces were so close I thought we were going to kiss, and we did. I never wanted this moment to end. But stupid Jace had to ruin it.

"Oi!" He called from the door of the institute. "Get a room!" I turned round, a foul look on my face and a million curses on the tip of my tongue... But Simon merely laughed and pulled me to my feet, getting rid of all the bad feeling.

"Come on, let's leave Mr Cranky alone. We don't need him." Jace shouted a reply but I wasn't focused on him, I was staring at Simon's face, Simon's average face, it wasn't like a movie stars at all, perfectly normal, but it was still the face I wanted to wake up too... I blinked and snapped out of one of my many day dreams.

"So, your place." I said slightly distantly. He smiled and nodded, offering his arm for me to take. I laughed and took it, we walked off into the night.

The walk was peaceful, we didn't say a word to each other, just enjoyed the comfort of the company. I looked at Simon who had his eyes fixed forward and wondered why I ever found him so attractive. He noticed me staring and his eyes darted sideways. I turned away quickly and felt myself redden for some reason.

Thankfully his attention changed to the door a head of us, the door to the apartment building. He reached into his pockets and found the key, it had a keyring attached to the end, it was a blue sword thing. I knew I should have remembered the name of it, a nagging feeling in my head, but I couldn't remember. Simon unlocked the door and stepped aside to let me in, bowing low.

"Such a gentleman." I stepped inside.

"That, and if there's something there you can fight it." He grinned from ear to ear. I hit in playfully on the arm, he couldn't feel it of course because vampires didn't feel physical pain like anyone else but he played along and pretended to stagger. I shook my head in disbelief and started to climbed the stairs.

After two sets of stairs we reached his door. He unlocked that as well and let me in. What I saw was the work of boys.

There was pizza boxes left on the stained coffee table and some still had a few old slices of pizza in them, plastic cups were all over the place, some even on the floor. And would you believe, clothes slung over the arms of the old blue couch. I tutted as Simon ran around vampire speed tidying up.

"Boys," I tutted and went to sit on the couch. I flung my high heal boots off on the floor and curled up to one corner, thankful to be out of the cold night. Simon came back from the kitchen and grabbed a DVD from their stack they must have piled to one side. They really needed a woman's touch on this place.

"What movie we watching?" I asked as he put it in the disc player. He smiled to himself and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder."What?" I prompted.

"We are watching Star Wars." I made a gagging sound, Simon looked at me puzzled and hurt.

"Star wars?" I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" He nodded slowly, still confused, I felt guilty.

"What's wrong with Star wars, you like it." He said as the music started to play, I looked at the screen.

_'Along time ago in a galaxy far far away...'_

It sounded familiar. "'I've never watched it." I protested.

"I know." He said, "but I told it to you the other week, remember." I honestly didn't.

"Was I drunk?" I asked him. "I tend to forget thing when I'm drunk."

"A little." He admitted and paused the movie. "But you did remember it the next day, I asked you about it." He said.

"I don't know what you mean Simon." I sat sideways, looking him in the eyes. He really thought I was messing with him.

"Come on Iz, it was then night before we summoned..." He trailed off. I was thinking the exact same thing. It was the night before we lost part of our memory. Is that what I'd forgotten? "You really don't remember do you?" He sounded heart-broken. I bit my lip.

"I must have forgotten it." I whistled. "It must have meant something to me if he took it." And even though I couldn't remember, I knew it really must have. I looked him in the eyes and pulled him closer.

"It must have done." He breathed and kissed me. He pushed me backwards and sound boomed from the TV, I'd fallen onto the remote. Laughing we sat up.

"Well then," I said, slightly breathless from the kiss. "You can tell it to me again." The smile on his face was to die for.

"Okay," He shuffled next to he and put his arms around my waist, "That." He said pointing to the screen. "Is Princess Leia." I nodded, taking it all in. "And that, is R2 D2 and his friend C3 P0. R2 can't talk but C3 P0 can understand him." I looked at Simon while he described all the characters and felt a sense of longingI'd never felt before. I was in love with him.


End file.
